One of the most intriguing discoveries is that many risk factors for Cardiovascular, Type-1 Diabetes and Type-2 Diabetes diseases can be risk factors for Alzheimer's disease (also known as Type-3 Diabetes disease).
High blood cholesterol levels are important risk factors for Alzheimer's disease. If blood flow is restricted because of plaque accumulation/buildup in a human brain, less oxygen gets to a human brain and fewer waste residues leave a human brain.
Type-1 Diabetes disease can be caused by autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing cells in the pancreas, resulting in high blood sugar.
The drugs that block effector-memory T cells can delay and/or prevent Type-1 Diabetes disease.
Type-2 Diabetes disease can be linked to excessive iron, diseased pancreas and metabolic syndrome/obesity-hence macrophages in fat tissues. The macrophages in fat tissues produce cytokine molecules, which can cause inflammations in the pancreas.
Such inflammations in the pancreas can increase the insulin (a hormone needed to convert carbohydrates, foods and glucose into energy needed for daily life) resistance and gradually the pancreas loses its ability to produce insulin.
Type-2 Diabetes disease is marked by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in glucose production and/or glucose inaction and/or insulin production and/or insulin inaction.
Type-2 Diabetes disease and obesity can be linked with cryptochrome, a protein. Cryptochrome can regulate/modulate/synchronize the biological clock and glucose level in a human body.
An increased level of cryptochrome can suppress/inhibit the production of enzymes (in the liver) for glucose generation during fasting (gluconeogenesis).
Bioactive compounds and/or bioactive molecules that enhance the activity of calcineurin/NFAT can be effective against Type-2 Diabetes, wherein the beta cells do not produce enough insulin.
Both Type-1 Diabetes and Type-2 Diabetes diseases can lead to serious complications (e.g., high blood pressure, kidney disease and premature death).
But people with Type-1 Diabetes and Type-2 Diabetes diseases can control/manage the diseases to lower the risks of serious complications.
The risk of Alzheimer's disease can be linked with obesity and Type-2 Diabetes disease.
A human brain has a low antioxidant level and requires a large volume of blood pumped through it to function properly.
The biochemical reaction of glucose (in blood) with proteins is known as glycation.
Glycation can cause problems in a human brain. The glucose molecule can be splitted/divided open by enzymes for energy consumption in a human brain and two (2) reactive aldehydes can crosslink with proteins in a human brain—thus leading to a decreased blood flow.
Another possible link is leptin, a hormone. Leptin is released by fat cells in a human body and acts on the leptin receptors in a human brain to regulate hunger. There are a number of leptin receptors all over a human body including in the hypothalamus of a human brain.
Higher level of leptin can suppress appetite and enhance metabolism.
Leptin also plays a key role in modulating insulin.
But obesity can create leptin resistance—thus leptin is not transported efficiently in a human brain.
Higher level of leptin in a human brain may lower risk of developing Alzheimer's disease. Leptin can also reduce the production of amyloid beta (Aβ) protein, wherein amyloid beta (Aβ) protein is involved in Alzheimer's disease.